


The Upset Uncle

by untilweseeawingshot



Series: Baby Bea & [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby!Fic, Cute, F/M, Parent Pepperony, Pepper Potts is a mom, post - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, tony stark is a dad, uncle steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/untilweseeawingshot
Summary: Bea doesn't like it when anyone in her family is sad, so she tries to make it better.





	The Upset Uncle

Steve angrily switched the TV off and rubbed his temples. All of the news stations were still intermittently talking about the fall of the Triskelion and along with it SHIELD like there was nothing else going on in the big wide world. He was sick of hearing about it. He let out a frustrated sigh.

Bea turned to him and frowned. “Unc’ ‘Teve sad?”

“No sweetheart, I’m fine.” He forced a small smile. She’d been so quiet he’d almost forgotten she was there.

Her little frown deepened. “Unc’ ‘Teve sad.” She stated.

He opened his mouth to speak but before he could protest anymore his phone rang, he answered after glancing at the caller ID.

“One minute sweetheart. This might be important.” He told her as he answered the phone. “Hey Sam. No, no, I’m fine. Yes I’m still at the Tower... Brooklyn, but here is good for now. Physically I’m fine, just a little bit of pain now and again. Mentally…” Steve trailed off, considering how best to phrase his reply. “Let’s just say I’m glad to be spending time with a toddler who has no idea what happened.”

As Sam spoke Steve looked over to where Bea had made her way over to her toy box and was now rooting through it, pulling out toy, after toy, after toy, until she was surrounded by a makeshift army of stuffed animals, dolls, blocks and a full set of Avengers action figures.

“Speaking of toddlers I’ve got to go… It looks like her toy box exploded in a somewhat organised fashion. She’s great, you should come by the tower and meet everyone next time we’re all here. … Look I’ve really got to go. … Yes she is, how’d you guess? … Bye Sam.” He tossed his phone onto the couch. “ _In_ the toy box kid? Really?”

Bea popped up from where she was crouching in the box.

 “Boo!” She exclaimed before giggling madly at her own little joke.

Steve made a show of feigning shock before breaking out in a grin as he lifted her out of the box.

“You have all these toys and you wanted to play in your toy box?”

“No, no, no…” She shook her head vigorously, obviously there was some point he had missed. “Supise!” She beamed, covering her eyes with her hands briefly then throwing her arms out.

“Cute.” He put her down on the floor by the pile of toys. “You going to help me put these away?” He asked, pointing at the toys as he started to tidy them away.

“Yeah!” She handed him the toys as she picked them up, pausing on the Captain America action figure and presenting it to him with a smile. “You.”

“Yep, that’s me.” He breathed a laugh.

She pointed to the little plastic shield attached to the figures arm and then to the real thing propped up against the couch.

“Correct again.” He tapped her nose and in response she screwed up her face before giggling while he put the figure away.

“Ah Na?” She asked as she handed him what passed for Black Widow.

“Yeah you’re right, but it doesn’t look a lot like her does it?”

“No…” Bea shook her head. “Unc’ For.” She passed him the Thor figure.

“Complete with cape and mini Mjolnir.”

“Meh-meh?”

“Yeah, meh-meh.” He smiled. “I like that, much easier to say.”

 

Once they had finished clearing up the only ones of Bea’s toys that remained scattered in the room were the Hulk teddy, her crayons and a Simba teddy that Fury had bought her.

“Roar!” She growled, giving him her best scary look, holding up one of her little hands hooking her fingers like claws while the other kept a tight hold on Simba.

“Oh no! Somebody help! She’s going to get me!” Steve ducked down and crawled behind the couch. Bea chased after him, grabbing tightly onto his t-shirt when she skidded and nearly lost her footing.

“Roar!” She shouted above his weak protestations of _‘Oh no, help me!’_ “Go’ you!”

“Oh help! She’s got me!” He called out crawling forward a little before collapsing dramatically onto the floor, sucking in a sharp breath when he landed a little too heavily onto his still slightly bruised ribs.

Bea toddled quickly after him, dropping by his side and turning onto her back laying on the floor beside him. She prodded his side.

“Unc’ ‘Teve?” He didn’t move. “Unc’ Teve!” She insisted, prodding him again.

He lifted his head and opened one eye. “You got me kid. I’m wounded.” He dropped his head theatrically back to the floor, smiling to himself when Bea started giggling madly.

“This was not what I expected to come back to.” Pepper laughed.

“Me either. You’d think we’d walk in to her getting a lesson about patriotism, and fighting for what’s right.” Tony exaggerated.

“I like to think she doesn’t need a lesson in fighting for what’s right.” Steve mumbled, his face still half pressed into the floor.

“Mama!” Bea called as she jumped up from where she laid and ran to Pepper.

“Are you okay old timer? Can you actually get up?” Tony asked when Steve didn’t move.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just give me a minute.” He groaned as he pushed himself up from the floor. This seemed like a good idea five minutes ago, then again he’d felt better four of those five minutes ago. Spending time with Bea was an excellent and very welcome distraction after recent events.

“Are you sure you’re okay Steve?” Pepper questioned as he managed to push himself up to a seated position, leaning back against the couch.

“I’m good. Still a little sore from the fight on the Helicarrier that’s all. I forget sometimes that I’m not fully better.” He told her as he took the hand that Tony offered him.

“No shame in asking for help Grampsicle.”

“Physically I’m younger than you.” Steve commented as he rounded the couch, sitting back down as soon as he could.

“Looked like you were limping a bit there. Do you need your walker?” Tony laughed.

Steve tried his best to stop himself from joining in with Tony’s laughter but didn’t succeed. “Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I still have room for two suggestions on my list so if you have a suggestion feel free to leave it the comments, it can be as vague as you want, I really don't mind! :) 
> 
> Much love, and as always any kudos, comments or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
